Can't Run
by fjcute
Summary: Latvia always wanted to run to Germany. Estonia didn't want to rely on anyone anymore. Lithuania ran away, but was dragged back. None had the courage to leave. A single realization would change that. Rated M just in case.


Can't Run

A Lithuania oneshot

* * *

I mean no disrespect to people actually living in Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Russia, or America. This is based on Hetalia Axis Powers, and personalities and events in this fanfiction are false.

* * *

Latvia was rubbing his head, sitting with Lithuania and Estonia in the living room of Russia's mansion. He had already fallen asleep, so they could speak freely to each other without fear of him hearing. He had just lost 2 more cm.

"This sucks! Please guys, Germany has to be better then this! If he made a pact with Italy then he won't care if we're weak!"

Lithuania just shook his head. "I keep telling you Latvia. Even if we get away, he will find us. Just like when I left and tried to rely on America. He'll drag us back if he has to."

Latvia turned his eyes to the floor. "Oh…Is there really no way out. You sound like you've given up hope."

Estonia looked over at Lithuania, eyes asking the same question. Lithuania just looked away, not saying anything. Estonia decided to speak up for the first time.

"Something hasn't been right with you. You're quieter then usual, you seem to be pushing us away. What's going on? Did something happen?"

Lithuania did not answer. He merely kept his eyes on the ground. He was trembling the slightest bit, and e flinched as Latvia looked up at him.

"You're shivering. Are you cold?" Latvia asked, taking hold of Lithuania's shoulder. Lithuania winced.

"Lithuania? What's wrong?" Estonia also reached over, putting a hand on Lithuania's back to try to steady him. Lithuania cried out a little, biting into his lip to muffle it.

"Your back?" Estonia motioned to Latvia, and they pushed up the back of Lithuania's shirt.

Scars. Most just white lines by now, but some still red and swollen. Latvia pulled back, biting his fist to keep from screaming. Estonia just looked in horror. "Lithuania…….what?...........who?"

"We can't run. I tried, but he found me again. Don't try to run away." "Lithuania…" Estonia dropped his shirt, and enveloped Lithuania in a hug, avoiding his back the best he could.

"Why didn't you say anything? How long has this been happening?" Lithuania kept his eyes of the floor. He didn't move. Latvia walked back over, hugging him while avoiding his back as well.

"We have to get you out of here." Lithuania looked up at Latvia, his eyes clouded and blank. "We can never get out. If you run he will find you. I don't want you to be hurt too."

Estonia and Latvia just shook their heads. "He can't find us. We'll run far away, not rely on anyone anymore. We'll take care of each other. If he finds us again, then we'll fight. He'll never bring us back. And he'll never hurt you again."

"We can change our names if we have to. Maybe become one big country together. We could find allies. We can't let this go on. Let's leave tonight." Latvia looked into Lithuania's blank, almost broken eyes, with ones that shined with hope.

Lithuania's eyes shot back to the floor. They grew a little less cloudy with this comprehension, but he still said nothing. Estonia drew away from his friend a little, standing in front of him and taking his hands. Latvia helped Lithuania up, and they each headed for their separate rooms.

"Pack lightly." Estonia whispered to the two. Lithuania looked up at his, smiling though his eyes still held sadness. "What do you have to lose, right?" Lithuania's smile faltered.

"You both. It's bad enough that he caught me. If he caught the both of you, this will only be the beginning." Silent tears streaked his cheeks, and Estonia put a hand on his shoulder, being careful not to touch his scars.

"That's why we have to leave. So he can't hurt you anymore. He won't catch us." Lithuania looked up at Estonia and Latvia.

"We can only try." "We will get away. I promise." Latvia smiled up at Lithuania, and he nearly laughed. "We can try…. Alright. Let's go."

The three split up. Lithuania wiped the tears from his eyes. "Alright…" He grabbed the suitcase that he kept hidden under the bed. It was going to be a long night. "Let's hope that this is worth it."

He imagined coming back one day. He would be a bigger nation, with an army at his side. He would take over Russia and pay him back for everything. Maybe he should talk to Poland. He wouldn't betray him, they'd been friends for so long. He smiled to himself. "I just don't know how they could be so hopeful, even after all this…..they must see some things differently….... He finished the packing, closing the suitcase.

"Alright….. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Thanks for reading. I wanted to do one where the Baltic nations finally got away, but since they were so scared of Russia they never got the courage to run in the series. I thought that a situation like this would give them the resolve needed to run.

-Vietnam (anyone who does not understand, she is the persona given to me by my friends at school who also love APH.)

-KunaiBlade

-Natsuki


End file.
